WWE 2K15
''WWE 2K15 ''is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Xbox 360. It will be the second wwe game published by 2K Sports. It is the sequel to WWE 2K14. Roster Superstars *Alberto Del Rio *Antonio Cesaro *Batista *Big E Langston *Big Show *Bo Dallas *Bobby Lashley *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Brodus Clay *Camacho *Chris Jericho *Christian *Chris Masters *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Edge *El Torito *Erich Rowan *Fandango *Fernando *Goldust *Heath Slater *Hunico *Jack Swagger *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *John Morrison *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kevin Nash * Kevin Nash (NWO) * Kevin Nash (Outsiders) *Kofi Kingston *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *MVP * Macho Man "Randy Savage" (NWO) *R-Truth *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Rob Van Dam *Roman Reigns *Ryback *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Tensai *The Great Khali *The Miz *The Rock *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *Undertaker *Wade Barrett *William Regal *Xavior Woods *Zack Ryder *Zeb Colter Divas *AJ Lee * Aksana *Alicia Fox *Brie Bella *Cameron * Eva * JoJo *Kaitlyn *Lita *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Rosa Mendes *Stephanie McMahon *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka *Vickie Guerrero Legends *Andre The Giant *Ax-Demoliton *Big John Studd *Billy Gunn *Bret Hart *British Bulldog *Brutus Beefcake *Bubba Ray Dudley *Cactus Jack *Chris Benoit *Crush-Demoltion *Diesel *Dude Love *Dusty Rhodes *D-Von Dudley *Eddie Guerrero *Goldberg *Hollywood Hogan *Hulk Hogan * Jake The Snake Roberts *Jeff Hardy * Kane (Retro) *King Kong Bundy *Kurt Angle *Matt Hardy *Macho Man "Randy Savage" *Macho Man "Randy Savage" (NWO) *Mankind *The Rock *Vince McMahon *Ric Flair *Rick Rude *Ricky Steamboat *Shawn Michaels *Sgt Slaughter *Smash-Demoltion *Sting *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Ted Dibiase *Terry Funk *Ultimate Warrior * Undertaker (ABA) * Yokozuna *Virgil Managers/Announcers *Bobby Heenan *Jim Ross *Jimmy Hart *Miss Elizabeth *Mr. Fuji *Paul Bearer *Paul Heyman *Ricardo Rodriguez New matches * Ambulance Match *Strap match *no holds barred match now added objects trahscan lids *Casket Match *Hardcore Match Championships Titles *WWE Championship (2013) *World Heavyweight Championship *WWE Tag Team Championship *WWE Intercontinetal Championship *United States Championship *WWE John Cena United States Championship (Word Life) *WWF Championship (1988-1998) *WWF Championship (1998-2002) *WWF Hardcore Championship *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship *WWF European Championship *WWF Intercontinetal Championship *WWF Tag Team Championship (1998-2002) *Smoking Skull WWF Championship *Braham Bull WWF Championship *WCW Championship *ECW Championship (2008-2010) *ECW Championship (2006-2008) *WWE Undisputed Championship *World Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWF Tag Team Championship (1985-1998) *Zack Ryder's Internet Championship *Million Dollar Championship *Rated-R WWE Championship *WWE Miz Championship (Inverted WWE Logo) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship *WWF Championship (1987-1988) *WWF Championship (1986-1987) *WCW Hardcore Championship *WCW n.W.o. World Heavyweight Championship *ECW Classic World Heavyweight Championship *ECW World Televison Championship *ECW World Tag Team Championship *Attitude Era WWF Championship Arenas *Raw is War 1997 *Raw is War 1998 *Smackdown! 1999 *SMACKDOWN! 2006 *SMACKDOW! 2008 *SMACKDOWN 2010 *Sunday Night Heat 1998 *Halftime Heat 1999 *SummerSlam 1997 *Badd Blood 1997 *Survivor Series 1997 *SURVIOR SERIS 2010 *One Night Only 1997 *Royal Rumble 1998 *Unforgiven 1998 *no way out 2001 *backlash 2001 *backlash 2004 *breaking point 2009 *bragging rights 2009 *bragging rights 2009 *summerslam 2000 *sumerslam 2008 *sumerslam 2009 *night of champion 2010 *night of champion 2009 *night of champion 2008 *Over The Edge 1998 *King of the Ring 1998 *SummerSlam 1998 *extreme rules 2009 *Breakdown: In Your House 1998 *Judgement Day 1998 *Survivor Series 1998 *Royal Rumble 2000 *Royal Rumble 2001 *Royal Rumble 2008 *royal rumble 2010 *RAW 2006 *RAW 2008 *RAW 2007 *RAW 2009 *RAW 2010 *Rock Bottom: In Your House 1998 *Royal Rumble 1999 *St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House 1999 *Elimination Chamber (2013) *elimination chamber (2010) *Royal Rumble (2014) *TLC (2013) *TLC ( 2010) *TLC (2011) *tlc (2009) *Survivor Series (2013) *Vengeance (2011) *VENGEANCE 2006 *Nights Of Champions (2013) *Hell In A Cell (2013) *HELL IN A CELL ( 2010) *SummerSlam (2013) *SummerSlam (2006) *SUMMERSLAM (2011) *SUMMERSLAM (2010) *king of the ring 1997 *Money In The Bank (2014) *Capital Punishment *Payback (2013) *Old School Raw (2014) *WWE Battleground *Main Event *Friday Night SmackDown *Monday Night Raw *WWE Raw Supershow *Superstars HD *NXT (2013-2014) *no way out 2000 *Extreme Rules (2013) *Extreme Rules (2009) *ECW ( 2000 - 2010) *ECW TNN *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2006 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2007 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2005 *One Night Stand 2008 *WrestleMania 1 *WrestleMania 2 *WrestleMania 3 *WrestleMania 4 *WrestleMania 5 *WrestleMania 6 *WrestleMania 7 *WrestleMania 8 *WrestleMania 9 *WrestleMania 10 *WrestleMania 11 *WrestleMania 12 *WrestleMania 13 *WrestleMania 14 *WrestleMania 15 *WrestleMania 16 *WrestleMania 17 *WrestleMania 18 *WrestleMania 19 *WrestleMania 20 *WrestleMania 21 *WrestleMania 22 *WrestleMania 23 *WrestleMania 24 *WrestleMania 25 *WrestleMania 26 *WrestleMania 27 *WrestleMania 28 *WrestleMania 29 *WrestleMania 30 *WrestleMania 31 *WrestleMania 32 *WrestleMania 33 *WrestleMania 34 *WCW Nitro *WCW Starrcade 1996 Trophies/Achievements *F*** You (Stone Cold Steve Austin Middle Finger To Mr. McMahon) *Stunner RKO (Break the Locker Room) *Brutus Beefcake (Unlock him) *KO Punch (Punch Kane In The Face 10 times) *Divatory (Win with all the WWE Divas) Attitude Era/Superstars Chapter *Super Macho Chapter *Rest In Peace Chapter *Viper RKO Chapter *Celtic Warrior Chapter *BANG! BANG! chapter *WrestleMania Chapter *Royal Rumble Chapter *You Can't See Me Chapter *Woo Woo Woo Chapter *Wooooooooooooo Chapter *Hulkmania Chapter *Invasion Chapter *ECW Chapter *Austin Chaptee *evolution chapter *nexus chapter Modes *Play * 14 Years of WWE *Universe *Creations *Online *Options * Best Moments * Shop Creation Suite *Superstar *Superstar Threads *Entrance *Move-Set *Special Move *Story *Arena *Championship Universe Mode *Play Matches *Calendar *Rivalries *WWE.com *Customize Universe New Attires randy orton ( debut, royal rumble 2004, armageddon 2003, survivor series 2006, wm 24,taboo tuesday 2004, and survivor series 2004) jeff hardy ( backlash 2009, royal rumble 2000,royal rumble 2008,wm 16 and wm 17) matt hardy ( wm 25 , royal rumble 2000 , wm 19 ,wm 17 and wm16) Category:"T" rated Category:WWE Games Category:WWE Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:PC Games